The Change
by R136a
Summary: A certain boy, has been gone for 2 years- his friends and lovers await But how much has he changed? And will things ever be the same? Slightly OOC, and ideas on it might be taken from other Read if you want, its an okay might rate it M later-I ll try and update at least once a week so rate and review if you want .. Check account for announcement.
1. Chapter 1

The Change

_It had been two years since then… thoughts were spinning through her head. Why had he left? Why had he lied? She was confused- the last two years had been very tough for her. Even though her parents and her friends had given her moral support, she still missed him very much._

Yuuki Mikan stirred from her thoughts- she knew that he'd be back one day- he was a brother, who could be relied upon. Mikan got up from her bed, tired and a bit frustrated. Her long black hair hung in messy tangles; she made her way to the bathroom to have a shower, and drown in her thoughts and memories of her brother.

Downstairs, she was making breakfast, when she heard the sound of hurried footsteps. '_Damn, they're gonna be late again- wait that's gonna make me late as well!' _Three girls, all with pink flowing hair made their way into the kitchen. "Mikan-san, why didn't you wake us up?' asked the tallest one, now identified as Lala. "Sorry Lala, I forgot," replied Mikan with an apologetic face. As they ate their breakfast, it was obvious what they were all thinking about.

As Mikan, Momo, Nana and Lala (**A/N: they go to the same school now- Mikan is 14 so yeah**) walked to school, they saw the bright sunlight illuminating the surroundings. Things hadn't changed much in two years, had they? They met up with Haruna and Yui, and started talking about school- it was obvious that they were starting conversations, just to draw everybody's thoughts away from the boy that they all loved. "I can't wait for school to end, the holidays will be sooo good!" said Nana with an enthusiastic look on her face. "I agree, school is such a drag sometimes" replied Lala. They made their way to their respective classes, prepared for another normal day.

"Now class, sit down" said Hokegawa-sensei (**A/N: that's his name right?**). They all took out their books, poised for another routine school day- "Ah, yes, we have a new student in our class, he for some reason, is not allowed to show his face, as he has a skin disorder, so take care of him class" said the teacher, looking pointedly at the door. People were looking at the door, many of the male students were thinking, _please be a girl, please be a girl… _like an endless chant. And through the door, came a hooded figure- he was well-built, mysterious-looking, and seemed to have weapons all around his body. In fact, a shiny katana with a golden hilt was on his back, and on his trouser sides, you could see two MPSK submachine guns. They did not want to mess with him… "Hello, my name is Yuuki Rito, nice to meet you," said the figure in a calm voice, while everybody around him stared at him in shock.

**Hi guys and gals, this is my first ever story. I've been reading fanfiction for two months and thought I should finally write something for the community. Please rate and review- this story isn't perfect, and many of the ideas I got from reading other fanfics (credit to the people who came up with those ideas). I'll try and update at least once every week. Thanks for reading. Disclaimer: I don't own To Love-Ru or anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everybody looked at the now revealed Yuuki Rito- he still had his spiky brownish hair (maybe spikier?), but he definitely looked more toned and muscular. He also had a smirk and look of determination on his face. "How's it going everyone?" asked Rito in a calm voice. The only answer he got was a silence, as he took his seat. _Well, I was hoping for a 'You're back' party, but I guess I kind of failed them on that promise, I took a year longer on the road than I should have,_ thought Rito with thoughtful look on his face.

"Is it really you, Rito?" questioned Lala with a puzzled look on her face. "Hai, it's good to be back- I missed you all" replied Rito with a smile on his face. Lala blushed, because firstly, Rito was saying this to her, and secondly, she hadn't seen him for such a long time. "You might be wondering what I've been doing over the last two years, but that's for another time. I need to reacquaint with everyone again. It's been too long!" said Rito with a smile on his face. "Yeah, everyone will be really happy to see you," replied Lala with her arms around his left arm.

After school, Rito seemed to have disappeared, with the school talk focused solely on him. Chatters about him rung around the school grounds: "I heard that he went to the Himalayas, to hunt Yetis," said one; "No, no, he went to hunt vampires in Romania," said another. "Sometimes, I wonder about the other human boys," said Momo with a somewhat annoyed look as she walked home with Celine in her arms.

Rito had finally found a good place to train- the park nearby had lots of space, and not many people were here on winter evenings. _Let's do this then… the product of two years of training_, as he unsheathed his katana…

"What? What do you mean? He's not been here for even a day and he's already disappeared!" exclaimed a worried Mikan. It was evening at the Yuuki household, and Mikan had been making dinner with Momo helping. "I don't know where he went, he just disappeared around lunch time" replied Momo in an equally frantic voice. As if there was an answer to their pleas, Rito walked in through the back door in the garden- "Ladies", was all he said as he passed them. _How did he get in without us knowing, especially since we can see quite clearly outside, and why the back door? _Both Momo and Mikan were clearly confused. Rito wasn't downstairs either when all of them were having dinner. "Is it me, or is that beast more mysterious than before?" asked Nana with a bemused look on her face. One might have thought that this was a question, but it was merely a statement, as it was obvious for all to see. In spite of what he'd said to Lala, he hadn't really 'reacquainted' with anyone so far. As they were watching TV, an interesting news item came up, one concerning a park near to them and their school. "…The trees have been all burnt into ash, and the a crater seems to be near the centre of the park. A terrorist attack has been suspected, but no conclusive evidence has yet came…" said the news reporter. Everybody was very silent now, what could cause that sort of damage?

Upstairs, Rito looked at the mirror, and said in a calm voice: "Whoops, might have done a bit too much in that park- hopefully no one will suspect… maybe not". He finished with a chuckle as he lied down in bed and put his music on, the powerful tunes filling the room, as he slowly drifted off…

**Hey guys and gals, second chapter- I won't be updating everyday by the way; it was a weekend, so I thought why not? Thanks for all the views guys, this story is doing pretty good, and thanks for the first review Miknel-san. The pace of this story might be a bit slow guys, so please review, because I might run out of ideas. Thanks for reading, and I don't own To Love-Ru. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Two years ago. Heh, where it all began da? _Rito Yuuki was in bed, illuminated by the faintest glow of the daylight. He was surprised to find no Momo or Lala next to him in bed- _they must have grown out of it_ thought Rito with a smirk. He then just lied down there for a few moments, reminiscing of the past.

_Two years ago. _"Wait, what do you mean you're leaving?" shouted Mikan through tears. "I gotta do this- I am a weakling, and I need to find myself. And I got to live with the choices I've made" replied Rito with a sombre voice and saddened face. "What about Lala, Sairenji-san (**?Correct or not?**), and all your other friends?" Mikan asked desperately. "Tell them I'll be back as someone worthy of them- in a year" replied Rito. "You don't have to do this," said Mikan desperately one last time. "Sorry, but I do…I'll be back well, trust me Mikan," said Rito with a small smile. "Take good care of the house and everyone, ok?" commented Rito hugging Mikan. With that, Rito walked off, not really knowing where to go, but knowing his goals.

_I have to be careful not to tire myself too much, but I bet people will be surprised by this, _thought Rito noting all the people he still had to see. He made his way downstairs, plugging his earphones into his iPod, intent on going for a run. "Where are you going Rito-san?" he was stopped by the voice of a very familiar Momo- _oh crap, she's grown_, thought Rito with slight amusement. And she had; she was taller (not as tall as him though), her figure had also grown and she had a very ni- _wait what am I thinking? Geez, _Rito mentally hit himself- that easily flustered part of Rito hadn't changed much in the last two months. "Just for a small jog Momo- gotta keep up the physique right?" replied Rito with a smile. Momo nodded and Rito made his way outside, for his 'small' jog. Meanwhile, Momo was thinking with a devious smile: _he's even better looking than before- I hope his views on the Harem Plan have also changed._

Rito had been running for over an hour now; he was only sweating a little though- _all that endurance training in Tibet and the Altai mountains was worth it; damn yetis, _thought Rito with confidence in himself. The strong beat and rhythm of the music was helping fill him with adrenaline and determination. He was glad he had learnt English; it meant he could understand all these American rock songs. Although, English wasn't the only language he learnt- he was glad for all the things the two years had taught him; martial arts, using a gun and katana, throwing weapons, different languages, observational skills and quite a lot of other things.

As Rito rounded a corner, he saw what seemed like a gang of men, trying to steal from a woman and also attacking her. "Come on, we're only going to play for a bit, let's have a bit of fun" taunted one of the men cruelly. The woman was fighting a losing battle- six against one was rarely fair, _unless I was involved, _thought Rito smirking. "Senors, please could you stop trying to harm this innocent woman? Otherwise I'll be forced to take action" said Rito stepping near them. "What a pathetic rat like you- just 'cause you've put on some muscles, you think you can take on the big men?" grunted one of the men with a taunting voice. "I'll take that as a 'no' then…" muttered Rito. The gang on the other hand, made their way towards him, ready to beat the crap out of him…

"Let's do this," muttered Rito quietly; ducking under a punch made towards him. He then suddenly disappeared for a blink of a second, and appeared behind the gang, kicking the furthest guy square on the nose. This kick sent the 80 kg man right into a wall, leaving a small crater. Rito then made a low roundhouse kick, taking out another guy. "I think it's about time I finish this; wind style: Gale force winds- blow them away!" directing his ninjutsu towards the gang, sending them flying to heights of skyscrapers. "Takes care of those buzzards," commented Rito with a smile. "Are you okay? You haven't been hurt, have you?" asked Rito with a concerned voice. "No I haven't, they just ripped my clothes a bit; thanks for saving me" said the young woman with a kind smile. Rito waved and made his way back, with the young lady giving him an admiring look. _He was amazing_, thought the woman.

"I'm homeeee," said Rito with a calm voice. He suddenly felt a very intense killing presence behind him: Mikan holding a wooden spoon with a very scary look on her eyes. "Sorry I'm late…?" tried Rito with a little smile on his face. _Just my luck, _thought Rito as she walked towards him.

**Hi again guys and gals, third chapter- thank you for all the views and reviews. It makes me really happy, because this story is enjoyable to write. I unfortunately, will not be able to write this weekend because I'm a bit busy, so I made this a tiny bit than longer. Next chapter will probably be next weekend (after this one), so see ya then and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own To Love-Ru or any of the characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ow, that really kills," said Rito as he sat on his bed- he had returned home late and got an extremely scary beating from his sister Mikan. _Hah, I'm not the only one who has gotten strong,_ he thought with a smirk. _But I should really go downstairs- I've barely talked to anyone since I've been back, _he thought with anxiety. He then casually made his way downstairs while nursing his still hurt head and the rest of his body.

_**Two years ago**__. Man, already been a month since I left, and I've already learnt so much- although these yetis aren't helping,_ thought Rito as he dodged many of the snow beasts' attacks. _I can dodge well, but I still can't attack very well- guess it's a learning curve though,_ Rito thought tiredly. He then decided it was time to run, and swiftly jumping over the branches, he made a dash for it.

"Why do you still have to carry a gun, while eating?" asked Mikan in a rather frustrated voice. "Security," replied Rito, without much of a glance. "And it feels pretty cool to carry a gun," continued Rito as his sister started to frown. "Don't even try and hit me again, one time is enough for me" said Rito in a scared voice as he saw Mikan frown. Before things could get any more heated however, both Lala and Haruna walked in, back from shopping, carrying quite a few bags. "Holy crap, that's a lot of bags you're carrying- here, I'll carry them for you" offered Rito with a smile. "Arigatou" said both Haruna and Lala in unison. He carried the bags upstairs, not noticing all three looking at him (or his body). They were all thinking the same thing: _wow, he's become even fitter than before_.

Later on, Momo and Nana also joined them, talking about their day and all the things that had happened in the last two years. _Not a lot happened I guess, although…I probably upset a lot of people by leaving for two years,_ thought Rito sadly. "Don't worry guys- I mean girls, I won't leave like that again, I promise" declared Rito with a determined look. He then started talking about some of the things he had done in the last two years, including all the fighting skills he'd learnt, the different languages, using a gun and that sort of stuff. All the girls were fascinated by how much he'd changed physically, and were all wondering the abilities he now had.

After saying their good nights, they all went to bed, is what it seemed like, but this was wrong. A quite small, pink-haired girl made her way towards Rito's room. Everyone was asleep though. _I just can't help myself_ thought Momo deviously. She crept into Rito's bed, and slipped beside him, all the while, he was completely oblivious.

"Man, she's already started this; she's a sneaky one, the same as always I guess" whispered Rito with a slight smile, as he skilfully got out of bed, avoiding waking up Momo. With his earphones and iPhone, he made his way outside for a jog- electricity coursing through his body as he did so. _Controlling electricity is so awesome, _he thought with a laugh. He wondered whether the events of yesterday would be repeated. But it was worse…

He'd been jogging for 35 minutes, when out of nowhere, he felt a sharp object and a heat signature coming towards him; he quickly jumped out of the way, wondering whom the attacker was. He was surprised by the identity of the 'attacker'; "Yami-chan (**?**), is this a new way to say 'hello' or something?" he asked with a smile. "Seems like my target has gotten faster- even so Yuuki Rito, it was not very good of you to leave for two years," said Yami with a slightly flustered face. "I try my best," replied Rito nonchalantly. "But its good you're back, it means I can finally take care of you" said Yami with a slightly dark look on her face. "Yeah…um, I think I'll be off now," said Rito nervously, edging backwards, before sprinting off towards home.

_That was rather scary, things haven't changed that much in these two years I guess, _thought Rito with a small sweat drop on his head. _And now we've got school, damn I forget too easily and I'm probably gonna be late now, _thought Rito with a smirk. He quick time changed, and strangely, walked to school at a normal pace. Even though he was already an hour late to school, he still kept on walking at the same pace, even when he got there and entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, I was out jogging and time slipped by like a kid on a banana skin," Rito said casually. "Alright, I'll let you off because you haven't been in school for quite long, but don't make it a habit," tutored the teacher as Rito sat down. Many of the students were working, and seeing Rito drew their attention- particularly the girls. _He's still got that magnetic power on the girls, whyyyy?! _thought many of the boys in the class. Many of the glances were also going towards his weapons, as many wondered what sort of power this new Yuuki Rito had.

**Hey everyone, I know I said I probably wouldn't write, but I was wrong as I found time to do so. I'll probably do another chapter on Monday. This story is going decent, it's not amazing, but it's alright I guess. The idea had been in my head for quite a long time. I'll also add supernatural elements to it as well (e.g. yetis, monsters, ninjutsu, that type of stuff), and try and make Rito look more badass than in the manga. So as always, review and I do not own To Love-Ru or the characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rito looked around and plugged his earphones into his iPhone- he was glad that Sainan High was a bit more weird and looser than other schools; with aliens, weird events happening all the time, and the Principal, carrying weapons (such as guns and a katana), was pretty normal in the school. Listening to music in class actually helped him work better and faster, so he was finished with his work a lot earlier than others. In this time, he chose to just sit there and enjoy the music.

Both Haruna and Lala had noticed Rito, and how quickly he had finished his work- they were seriously amazed by how much he had changed in these two years. _I feel like I'm being watched- a bit of paranoia everyday is good, right? _Rito thought with a nervous smile. _But then again, people are bound to be curious, so it can't be helped,_ he thought with a sigh. This 'new' Rito also secretly fascinated Yui Kotegawa, who had yet to interact with Rito since his return. But, she was too shy to actually go talk to him- she hoped that he would talk to her.

_Is everyone nervous of me or something? They've barely tried to converse with me, and they've been acting all awkward- like walking on eggshells… hah, remember fighting those griffins, good times, _thought Rito, and he realised that he probably talked to himself more than he talked to others- _something is really wrong with me…_ was his response when that realisation came to be. _It's lunchtime, so maybe I can go train a bit more in private, _thought Rito as he walked to a secluded part of the fields near his school. "Alright, let's try some particle manipulation- it'll be difficult though…" muttered Rito as he put on his 'game face'. Unbeknownst to him, a figure was watching him from distance…

While Rito was away training (nobody knew though), all the girls were discussing what new abilities he had. "Wait, Rito-sempai is already back, why did no one tell me?" asked a deviously smiling Mea. "Because if we did, you'd probably do something shameless to him!" replied Yui in a stern voice.

"Aren't you a bit paranoid Kokegawa-sempai?" questioned Mea.

"No, I'm not, and it's Kotegawa- I'd think you'd have learned that in the years you've been at this school," replied an annoyed Yui.

"Ooh, ooh, maybe he's as skilful as Yami-nee chan," said an excited Mea.

"That would be interesting," they all said in unison. But even when Rito had told Haruna and Lala about what he'd done in the last two years, he hadn't disclosed a lot of details. This led them to believe that there was a lot more to it than the surface showed.

Mikan was walking home on her own; all her other friends as well as her 'useless' brother were away on some clubs (or so they said). She didn't dislike walking on her own, but having someone to talk to, was more fun- especially after the stress of the last two years. Her brother had always been an interesting character to her, in spite of all his flaws, he was a reliable and loving brother- she didn't let it show, but she held a strong love for her Onii-chan, and sometimes wished they were more. But, she really was curious as to the personal reasons for his departure and how much his journey had impacted on her loving brother. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realise that she'd walked into someone. "I am really sorry-" Mikan was saying, but she was cut off.

"What are you doing you human?" shouted a very distasteful voice; in front of her was a strange-looking man, and _wait?! Is he morphing into something else? _Mikan was scared; whoever this 'person' was, he was transforming into something else- something threatening, something demonic… She never really believed in the supernatural, but this was something unexplainable. In front of her, was a red humanoid being, muscular in appearance with extremely sharp-looking claws. "You will pay for your insolence human, with your blood and body!" screeched the demonic 'thing' hungrily. Suddenly, it picked her up, and brought its claws down on the helpless girl. _Is this how it's gonna end?, _thought the crying girl sadly.

_Was this heaven? A paradise? _She could only see black and hear nothing, but slowly everything became clearer. She could hear calls of her name: "Mikan, Mikan- are you okay?" the worried voice asked. There was only voice that fit, it was Rito- all those events earlier must have been a bad dream… "You're lucky you survived you scrawny human," she could hear the thing from earlier- it was definitely real. "For a demon, you're quite weak, picking on a helpless girl, my sister to be exact- even so, your cowardice only further strengthens your status as trash. So, I shall take this trash out!" declared a very serious Rito. Putting Mikan down (she was slightly blushing), he told her with a smile: "I'll be quick ok". Unsheathing his golden-hilted katana, he said: "Flames of Hell, ignite and burn the skies," pointing the sword towards the demon. As a jet of fire emanated from the katana, all the demon could do was say was: "You can't be human-", as he was consumed by the burning flames. All that remained was ashes and the lingering smell of sulphur.

After ensuring Mikan was all right, they walked home together, in an awkward silence. "Rito, what are you?" Mikan asked in a quiet voice; she was thankful her beloved Onii-chan had saved her, but it raised more questions. "Mikan, I know you're scared, but I'm still pretty much the same Rito, albeit with a few 'modifications'. I trained so that I could protect you guys, because you guys are the people I hold the closest in my heart," was the reply Rito gave to Mikan. She was quite stunned; her brother's words were powerful as always and had an impact on people. "And, I promise I won't leave again," he said with a smile as he hugged Mikan. They walked on towards home, with Mikan secretly very happy, but still a bit curious about Rito. _He's become even better than before,_ she thought happily.

**Hi guys and gals, fifth chapter now. Thanks for all the reviews- as to answer a question or two: Wolfx, yeah as mentioned in this chapter, the school is a bit loose with all the weird happenings and people already going there, so they don't care about armed people (not great reasoning lol). Miknel-san, I did think of having him fight Yami, but I thought I should make it a bit funnier by having him still a bit scared of Yami. I hope you enjoy this chapter, so review, yeahhh. Rito's badassery has just begun. Next chapter will probably be this weekend (so likely Friday).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru or any of the characters. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Hah, demons are such a pain- well, the threatening ones anyways, _Rito thought with a sigh, _but really, some of these Yokai sure are complacent; he didn't even bother attacking, but whoever makes the first move has the advantage, right?_ He asked himself in his thoughts. He had asked Mikan to not mention to the others about his abilities for now, as he felt that it might have some negative impacts on his friends. _I guess I'll tell them in due time, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep. The only thing watching him was his trusty katana and the cratered Moon.

Waking up from a peaceful sleep, Rito (thankfully) found no Momo clinging to him- maybe she'd finally got rid of that weird obsession to tease him, and as she would've put it: 'play' with him. He'd sometimes suspected it was more than an 'obsession', but he would shake it off, thinking it was just her way to persuade him to agree with the Harem Plan. He wondered what other weird happenings would occur today- _just the usual probably,_ he thought with a small smirk.

Making his way downstairs, he collided with a rather familiar person, one who normally called him 'beast'. Although he would have normally ended up in a very awkward situation, his training over the last two years had stopped the clumsiness- and any misunderstandings at that. "Geez Nana, are you trying to kill me or something?' asked a smiling Rito.

"No, you be-beast," was her stuttering response. _Was she scared or something? Although, people who blushed were probably not scared,_ Rito told himself in his thoughts. "Hmm, you definitely are acting out of character, and looking out of it as well…" said a concentrating Rito as he gazed at Nana- she had matured and developed over the last two years. _She looks more feminine I guess, I wouldn't min- wait what am I thinking? _A very small stream of smoke escaped from his ears as he cleared his mind of any weird thoughts. "You've been gone for two years, of course I'd be acting differently- everyone else is you beast. You left Ane (**A/N: I think this is the correct term?**) and everybody in tears for your own needs. So I think it's selfish for you to think that everybody would be the same!" Nana shouted as her locked-up emotions started controlling her words. "Two years, you took two years… you broke the promise with Mikan. You lied to us and even worse, you ran away without thinking about all the people that care for you- how can you act so calm right now with all that on your conscience…" Nana started crying, with the small streams of tears running down her face, before running off to her room. _What the hell just happened? _was the thought of a confused Rito.

After his 'touching' conversation with Nana, Rito walked in silence to school. _Oh no, this is probably what everyone is thinking- people confuse me soo much sometimes, _was what he was thinking. He was really into his thoughts, and didn't even notice the black kimono in front of him- "Well well, looks like my servant is back in town," said the kimono-clad figure.

"Oh, I forgot about you 'Master' Nemesis," replied Rito, putting emphasis on the 'master' part. "Mea told me you were back," said a smiling Nemesis.

_What the hell, how did she find out- oh yeah, talk spreads fast in school, _he thought nervously. "Yeah, you see, I don't really have any conversation topics for you, and Yami-chan is not turning to darkness, so I'll be on my way now," responded Rito in a polite voice, backing away slowly (_man, I'm getting used to this, _he thought). He then turned around and was walking off, when something yanked him back (_damn my reflexes, _was his thought). "But servant, you owe me service for the missed two years…" started Nemesis suggestively.

"No way!" was his quick response.

"You're still the same in that respect. Spend the day with me then," she asked with a suspicious smile. _This isn't gonna be good, _sighed Rito.

After getting beaten in air hockey (_again,_ _even after two years, _Rito cried inside), he had to massage Nemesis. The situation was rather familiar (**A/N: It's from one of the chapters, I can't remember which one**), and once again, Nemesis would make it more uncomfortable by sitting on his lap. "You still haven't lost that touch,…" moaned Nemesis, making Rito feel even more uncomfortable.

"Do-don't say things like that outside. Be-besides, it's just a massage right?" said a flustered Rito. After another uncomfortable five minutes, Nemesis decided to leave, leaving a very suggestive comment: "We're done for today servant, but next time, we'll do more".

_Hah, looks like I missed school, but I've got a good excuse- kidnapped and forced to spend a day. I should've said something earlier, but Nemesis still kinda scares me, _he thought with a shiver. _Wait, why am I shivering? _Rito looked around, he could tell someone was watching him, but he could feel no ill intent, so he kept on walking. The feeling was gone in a few minutes, _wasn't that weird? _Stepping inside his house in the evening breeze, he was met by the sight of his sister, the Devilukean sisters, and Yami (_oh no, _thought Rito).

Being extra ninja-like (he was very good at that now), he snuck upstairs. No way was he talking to them, who'd know what they'd say to him- going by the events of the morning anyways. He was on the top step, when he heard: "Ah, sempai, what are you doing up here? Maybe you came to lickity-lick?" the well-known voice of Mea asked suggestively. _The worse person to be found by- just my luck, _sighed Rito; "No thanks, I thin-" he was going to reply, but he was cut off.

"You can come downstairs with me sempai- all the girls I bet, want to talk to you some more," said Mea putting her arms around his and pulling him downstairs. The worried look on his face during the descent said it all.

**Hi again everyone. I thought this would be a good point to end this chapter. Thanks for the views and reviews (over 1000 views- THANKS!) for this story- im glad that people actually like it. Thanks to Miknel-san, because I remembered about Nemesis and realised I needed to include her. Im thinking of adding an OC- like a snow woman (got the idea from Rosario Vampire). So as always, review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. My next chapter will probably be tomorrow- no guarantee, but likely. I don't own To Love-Ru or any of the characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_This is not gonna end well, _was one of the thoughts circling a very nervous Rito- _I mean, what the hell?! When did Kotegawa get here? I didn't even see her earlier. Maybe she's more feline than we thought… _Rito's thoughts were getting weirder and irrational as he panicked slightly. Stepping into the room, he awkwardly said: "Oh, heyyyy guuyyyysss- oh you must be busy, so I'll be off," his plan was to escape the awkwardness of the room, but that wasn't going to happen (unfortunately for him). "Haha, no Rito-sempai, you said you wanted to talk to them didn't you…" Mea was giving him a very intimidating look and applying force on his arms- the message was clear. "…yeah, guess I can spare a few moments; what do you girls wanna talk about then?" said Rito with a small chuckle. Lala was the first one to speak: "Rito, why did you leave?" He could tell this was a difficult question for her to ask, because you could see her eyes water a little and the small micro-expressions of sadness could be seen (O_bservation skills are very handy, heh, _Rito thought in his mind). "All the girls were looking at him, even Mikan who he'd thought knew why he left- _damn my vagueness, _and he sighed. "Alright- I'll be honest. You see, over the months and encounters with aliens that have taken place, it occurred to me that I really couldn't do anything but be a hostage or a bystander- basically, I was weak and couldn't protect anything…" he said in a determined voice- he could see all the girl's faces frown a bit at the last statement. "So, I decided, in order to protect everyone I care for, I had to get stronger, and find the strength that lies inside me. The journey I took was a long one, but I'm glad I took it, because now, I can protect you all," he concluded with a smile. Everyone was shockedto say the least- this was what had been troubling Rito the whole time, and the reason for his departure. They even felt a bit guilty, especially the Devilukean sisters and Yami; their reputation had meant that many dangerous encounters had taken place (Lacopso, Azeha etc), and had forced the teenage boy to embark on a dangerous journey. "But don't concern yourselves, it was all worth it. Now I can look stylish wherever I go and do some mad stuff," he said with a chuckle and wink. They carried on talking, with Rito describing some of the encounters he had with he supernatural: "Yeah, you'd have thought they weren't real, but Yokai definitely exist in the World- and they're everywhere. In fact, they could be right next to us…" Rito announced and looked pointedly at Mikan, then smiling to let her know he was joking.

They talked for about 30 minutes longer, before everyone decided to sleep- the girls were having a sleepover and this made Rito feel slightly out of place. "Um, isn't it weird that I'm the only boy here? I think I should sleep in another house or something- what if you all decided to kidnap me in the night and put make-up on me, and try to make me look 'pretty'?" Rito asked in a scared voice.

"What are you? Five? We're not going to do that type of stuff! It's just a small sleepover, geez," replied Mikan with a small frown.

"You can join us if you want…" both Mea and Momo said in unison. Rito was too flustered to speak, and Mikan had to answer for him: "No! No more ecchi stuff for today" Mikan declared, which was followed by pouting from both Mea and Momo. Rito said his 'goodnights' and made his way to bed, hoping for no secret 'rendezvous' with either Momo or Mea.

_Is it me, or is it really cold? _Rito slightly panicked. It was certainly not the covers of his bed sheet he felt around him, but rather the smooth, cold, and slightly illuminated surface of ice. _What the hell? Have my sleeping habits turned this bad? Wait, how did I get through airport security? _He pondered for a moment, and breathed a sigh of relief, as he realised he was still in Japan, outside his house actually. As he looked around, he saw a figure, a quite familiar one actually: it was the brown-haired girl he saved a few days ago from that gang, _but wait, I thought she had brown hair? Has she dyed it white or something? Strange fashion choice…hah, _he chuckled a bit in his head. "Nice to meet you, is this a weird sort of payment for saving you? 'Cause, I don't really need payment," he said in slightly nervous voice. The girl finally spoke (_and was that a small blush on her face, what the hell?!): _"Yes, you're that kind man who saved me from those filthy men a few days ago. I'm glad that there are kind human souls like you". _What? Does that mean she's not human? Ahh, yes, the ice, the white hair, the slightly pale skin- she must be a Yuki-onna. Who'd have thought I saved a snow woman, _he realised as he looked at the clues. "Oh yeah, if you really want to 'pay me', I would appreciate it if you didn't kidnap me…" he chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't kidnap- in fact, I'd rather hang out with you. I'll be enrolling at your school, so I'll talk to you then," she winked (_wait, why did she wink? _Rito pondered). To be honest, he had a lot of questions, but he wanted to ask a simple one first before she left: "So, what's your name?" he asked casually.

"As she walked/floated away, she replied with a smile: "It's Yuka, Yukki Rito". _Uhh, how does she know my name? _Rito considered for a moment before scrambling back inside his house. _Let me guess, loads of other Yokai are going to join Sainan, and it'll turn into a nice little tea party… _this was his last thought for the day as he smiled and fell asleep. _Life's so funny…_

**Hi guys, chapter seven now- hope you enjoy it. I hope you like the OC; I'm not very good at coming up with names generally, so coming up with a random Japanese name was rather difficult. Thanks for all the positive reviews as well as the constructive reviews (Arigatou guys/gals: Miknel-san, The white beaner and Wolfx). As always, read, review and enjoy. I'm probably not gonna release a chapter tomorrow, so the next chapter will probably be Friday, so look forward to it. Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru or any of the characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Well, that was interesting to say the least, _reflected Rito on the events of yesterday, where he'd met a snow woman, got told that she was enrolling at the same school as him, and then she winked at him. The wink was one of the 'interesting' parts of that particular conversation- it reminded him a bit of Momo and Mea. _But she was just being friendly…probably, _thought Rito nervously- obviously, it seemed Rito was still a bit dense at this subject. "Rito, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet," asked a concerned Lala; he'd been so caught up in his conversation that he forgot about Lala walking with him. "Heh, I'm fine- I was just thinking about… noodles," replied Rito quickly- _noodles, noodles? That was the best I could come up with? Oh mannn, _Rito chastised himself. Even Lala knew that was a lame lie, but she didn't mention anything; she didn't want to be too nosy.

At school/college, they got into their class where their teacher had an announcement. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to a new student: Yuka Yuusaki (**A/N: Haha, I suck at making up names**)". Everyone looked at the brownish-white haired girl at the front (_that's a new hair colour, _considered Rito smiling). Another striking feature was her pale skin- it was very light. No doubt the boys would be instantly interested, as they all concentrated on her figure. When they noticed eachother staring at her, they gave a look that spelled 'Back off, she's mine'. _We're in college, and the boys are still like this, _mused Rito not amused. Yuka looked around at the class, instantly spotting Rito and an empty seat next to him (**A/N: talk about handy**)- "Where would you like to sit?" the teacher asked. "I'll sit next to Rito-pyon…" she replied casually- the reaction to that comment was what one might call 'priceless'. All the boys instantly stared at Rito, their stared very intimidating, but humorous at the same time. "'Rito-pyon' eh? What sort of relationship do you have with that girl?" they whispered cautiously. "Look, I just saved her from some thugs okay? She's not 'taken' by me if that's what you mean. In fact, be my guest, try to charm her with your 'manliness' guys," Rito remarked, putting extra emphasis on 'manliness'. It was a bit of banter, nonetheless the majority of the male population jumped at the challenge- _this might finally be our chance, _they all thought excitedly. Their hope and expectations were dashed when Yuka said from right behind them all: "I'm afraid all of you are too late… because Rito-san has already charmed me". That statement was a surprise to say the least, and all eyes were now on poor Rito. "Ummmmm… just my luck?..." he tried, nervously chuckling.

"Yeah… Lala, the thing that was on my mind earlier, it was Yuka-chan…" Rito explained the happenings of last night as well as their first encounter. "That would explain why she was so lovey-dovey with you," said Lala smiling.

"Yeah, that was kind of awkward…" mentioned Rito, recalling Yuka looking (_staring might be a better word, _he thought) at him in the lesson, as well as her saying that it was good for them to call eachother by their first names. Rito definitely did not hate her; she was actually a really nice girl with a lot of affection, in fact Rito was surprised she had fallen for him. He didn't think he was that much of a ladies magnet.

"Oh yeah, how is Run-chan doing- I completely forgot about her. Is she still in the idol business?" Rito asked interested.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, she is. You should really meet her though. It would lift her spirits tenfold," Lala replied happily. They were both back at home, although they had felt a cold shiver the whole time they were walking back (_this might be a frequent occurrence, _was Rito's thought). "Hopefully, she'll be in school tomorrow- it'd be good to say 'hi' after such a long time," commented Rito with a small smile. They were joined by Mikan, Momo and Nana, who also had an interesting topic to bring up: "we heard some girl has been being close with you, beast," Nana said pointedly. "You haven't even been back for two weeks, and girls are already going after you…" teased Mikan.

"That's Rito-san for you," winked Momo- _oh crap, if Momo knows then that's gonna be awkward; this just strengthens her Harem Plan, _Rito thought anxiously. "Hey, I can't help it if people like getting close to me- ok, that sounded weirder than it was meant to be," Rito noted worriedly. "I saved her from some bad people, soooo-" Rito continued but was cut off: "…so she's now into you, majorly…" Momo finished the sentence with a devious smile. _Someone else for the Harem Plan, perfect, _Momo thought happily. "Even so, don't do anything weird to her you beast. You might not be as clumsy as before, but you're still a beast," said Nana in her usual tone. _So tsundereee; she still isn't honest to her feelings after all these years, _Momo mused grinning. "Don't worry, I won't, Nana-hime," replied a smirking Rito; he wasn't going to be intimidated by Nana anymore. It was especially funny to see Nana turn a shade of red when he said that- _that is impact right there, ladies & gentlemen, _thought Rito smiling at his win. With that, he turned around and said: "well, I'm kinda tired so I'll excuse myself- have a good sleep everyone".

He'd been asleep for a few hours, when he was suddenly woken up by the feeling of coldness on his skin- _oh, not agaiiinnnn, _he thought unhappily. However, he was still in his room so it was not like yesterday (_thankfully_), instead it seemed as if it was from inside the room, which was a more creepy factor- Rito was really hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. Scanning his room, it seemed as if everything was normal, however, when he opened his cupboard, there was something there. Then it jumped at him (or onto him, which ever works better), and there was Yuka. On him. Misunderstandings really came at the wrong time, but he was spared this night- "wow, what are you doing here Yuka-chan? I don't have anything if you're planning to kidnap me," Rito said slightly smiling.

"I just wanted to see your house and room… and you," she uttered with a smile.

"Heh, that's flattering, but I think you should've just asked if you really wanted to. About the house and room that is…" Rito quickly said with a strong hint of nervousness. "It was a surprise…" she smirked.

"So, ummm, tell me a bit about yourself then…" said Rito apprehensively. _Hope I don't regret this, _was his thought as Yuka began to speak.

**Hey guys and gals- it feels like so long ago since I last wrote a chapter. Not a lot of action in this chapter- more of a 'talking' chapter if you get my drift. Forgive my use of honourifics as I only understand a bit of their usage. Thanks to the reviews as always (Miknel-san: lol that pun made my day+ white beaner- thanks, I'll probably just use 'big sis'). Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review and read as always. Next chapter will probably be tomorrow. Disclaimer: I don't own To Love-Ru or any of the original characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Ok, so she was born outside this country, in Europe, but she's Japanese. And her parents have moved back here from Sweden (_**A/N: Tried to think of a generally quite snowy and cold country- that was the first one that came up in my head lol**), _makes sense I guess…, _Rito reflected on the first things she told him. "…it's always been really difficult to socialise and make close friends- sooner or later, they find out what I really am, and they're afraid. They avoid me… it was very disheartening," Yuka said very sadly. Rito could tell she was very sad; the human people she had been with during her childhood made her life melancholic. "Yuka-chan, to tell you the truth, I'm never one to judge someone due to their background, creed or what they are- everyone else should be like that as well. That's why, I am not afraid of you and definitely want to spend time with you. You're a really nice girl; being a Yokai doesn't change anything… Your personality and inside is what define you as a person," Rito declared. Yuka was very happy to say the least- he was one of the few human people who actually was really kind and wanted to be friends with her. She was really glad. "That's why I like you Rito-kun. I knew from the start you were that type of person, when you jumped into that situation to save me. I am really gratified that you've said that. It makes me fall for you even more…" she happily replied, saying the last sentence with a wink. Rito's response was a small blush. "Wait, I have one last question Yuka-chan- why did you not fight back against those thugs back then?" Rito asked slightly puzzled.

"It was the heat- I couldn't use my powers because the heat had put me in a weakened state. Good thing you were there…" she responded casually. "I am gonna go now Rito-kun; thanks for an enjoyable conversation. You should come visit sometime, my parents would love to meet you," she suggested with a smile. Then out of the window she went, gracefully floating off in the breeze, waving back to Rito. While he waved back, he thought: _heh, I'm going to be tired in the morning, right? _The time proved this- it was three o'clock in the morning. _Goddammit, just my luck, _he mused before falling back to sleep.

The next day, Rito got up on time (even though his eyes were feeling heavy) and made his way downstairs. He somehow managed to trip on a small strand of dust on the stairs and ended up on someone. _Please don't let it be Momo, please don't let it be Momo, _he chanted repeatedly- unfortunately, it was as Rito feared. "Ohhh, isn't it a bit too early for that Rito-san? But if it's for you, then it's alright…" Momo suggested seductively. Rito's blush the whole time, had been growing. That last statement did not help the situation. "What are you doing to Momo, you beast," he heard the familiar shout of Nana and was also met with her fierce eyes as she instantly put him in a headlock. Albeit, Nana was more developed than before so it looked a bit weirder than just a headlock. "…Nana… Nana… your breasts are grinding up against my back…" he managed to choke out while getting a bit flustered. She then smacked him right across the room when she realised what he'd said. "First Momo, then me! You really are being a beast today aren't you?!" Nana shouted aggressively while blushing. _Oh, what the hell? That kinda stings, like a scorpion. The small ones that is, not the big scorpions… oh lordy no…, _he thought in a confused state. "Sorry about that Nana, and Momo. I'll skip breakfast for today so I'll be heading off to college," he said casually, and strolled out the front door. He felt as if he was forgetting something, but it didn't matter. _I have my katana; I have my gun- what could I have forgotten?_

_I don't get it- what's everyone been staring at? _Rito wondered curiously; he'd been the focus of people when he was walking to school. Even Yami, who was normally stoic, had a look that said 'what the hell?' when he passed her en-route to school. Even in school, the stares continued. Only in class did he realise: "Yuuki Rito- may I ask what you are wearing? That really doesn't look like appropriate uniform to me," his teacher said to him sternly. People started giggling a bit, even Lala and Haruna were smiling. "Wait what…" he looked down slowly. _Oh, that's what I forgot, _Rito realised now. "Pyjamas in college are not a style I've heard of before. But, for now, you will be let off- understand that this is your one and only exception," the teacher told him sternly.

"Heh, sorry sensei- I must have forgotten in the morning… wrong side of bed I guess…" he remarked sheepishly. He managed to work and wear pyjamas for the entirety of the day as well, which was an achievement on its own. The usual stuff happened during the day: Momo and Mea being suggestive during the day; talking to Lala; getting scolded by Kotegawa; being stalked by a cold feeling- _just another day I guess? _He thought with a sigh.

However when they went back home, they were surprised to see Run. "Run-chan wanted to see you, so I told her she could meet you now," Mikan explained.

"Hey Run-chan, how you been? Sorry I didn't visit after getting back…" Rito apologised. Run who'd been very quiet until now, pounced on him (_this is an interesting way to say 'hi', _thought Rito with a smirk). "I've missed you a lot Rito-kun. But now that you're back, I feel a lot better. I haven't given up on you- it's been two years but I still have the same goal Rito-kun- to melt your heart as an idol," she said happily. Rito was starting to get a bit uncomfortable, and when she kissed him on the cheek, he went another shade of red. _Oh my, why didn't I think of that? _Momo thought deviously while watching the whole thing. "Uhhh… that was…interesting to say the least. How's Ren-kun doing?" he asked curiously; the blush on his face was still there, but he'd mostly recovered. "He's doing well- he said he was partially glad that you were back in one piece," replied Run cheerfully. _Heh, that sounds like Ren as well, _Rito thought smiling. "But it's good to see you're well Run-chan," added Rito. _Aww, he's thinking about me. Even though he looks different physically, he's still the same Rito inside, _Run thought gleefully. They continued to chat, mostly talking about Run's idol career and what she'd been doing in the two years. Their conversation was interrupted however, when Mikan brought two visitors in. "Tou-san, Kaa-san…" he said shocked and happy at the same time. "Good to see you; how you been?" replied his father with a smile.

**Hey guys and girls- I decided to end this chapter there. This chapter was also more on interaction with characters as well as a bit if humour and comedy. As always, thanks for the reviews (and puns, Miknel-san), and to white beaner: yeah, her character's gonna be quite strongly based on Mizore from RV. If theres anything you think I should add, give a constructive review guys- thanks as always and hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It's really good to see you guys after so long," Rito said happily. He finally met back with his parents after his two years absence, and there was a strong flow of positive emotions. He was crushed by his mother's hug, as she cried. "Oh, my Rito's grown up so much. He's even became a ladies man," his mother cried joyfully. _I'm not so sure about that last part, although…, _Rito considered for a moment… _eh, maybe not. _"So, how you guys been?" Rito asked rather casually.

"Well, your mother has been around countries as usual with her modelling job, and as for me, I'm still writing manga- with Zastin and the other guys' help of course," Yuuki Saibai (**A/N: That's his name right?**) replied equally casually.

"But really Rito? You'd leave without even saying 'bye'; that's a bit rude of you. I think your friends were very depressed. Good thing you're back," he continued.

"Hai, I'm glad to be back," Rito declared cheerfully. Both Mikan and Momo entered the room and gave tea to his parents, while Rito saw off Run. "Heh, as always, it was good to see you Run-chan. Good luck with your idol work, ok," he said smiling. "Of course Rito-kun. Now that you're back, I'll try even harder," she replied gleefully. He waved as she left, and started thinking: _hmm, maybe Kyouko-chan can help me with my fire manipulation. _

Rito's parents left the next morning for their work, saying their 'goodbyes' and wishing him (and Mikan) luck. "Well, that was interesting- expect Tou-san and Kaa-san to always surprise me," he said to Mikan. She nodded in reply. "I'm gonna go to college now, soo see ya Mikan," he added as he started walking towards school. Mikan replied with a 'don't do anything stupid' look. Rito listened to music as he walked, enjoying the bass and definition of the sounds from his music. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see a familiar girl approach him (and jump on him). "Ow, what the hell just happened?" he asked dazed; taking in his surroundings, he made sure he hadn't been attacked. He found the assailant- it was Yuka. "Oh, hey Yuka-chan- that was rather unexpected. Is that a new way to say 'hello'?" he asked rhetorically.

"I just wanted to walk with you, Rito-sama," she winked at him as he started getting red.

"Wow, what? I didn't know I was that respected," he said in a panicked voice.

"Relax, I just wanted to try that. By the way, where's Lala-chan and everyone else?" she questioned curiously. _She knows I walk with Lala? Is she stalking me or something…, _he thought a bit worried, then shrugged it off. "Oh, she went off before me. We should get going as well; after the pyjama incident yesterday, I don't think I should be screwing around too much," he stated in a worried voice, all the while looking down at his uniform: _well, I've got my school uniform on this time- that's a good sign right? _Rito mused for a moment. They both headed towards college/school.

"Drench everything, Riptide!" shouted a serious Rito as water shot out in a strong current from his hand. _How did this even happen? _He recalled going into school with Yuka, and somewhere along the way, some arrogant guy (_definitely a Yokai, _Rito had thought) decided to start a fight. He'd later transformed into some sort of reptilian humanoid thing. The creature had green scaly skin, large reptilian eyes, sharp-looking claws, and stood at around 6'6 ft.- for a normal human, this would be problematic, but he wasn't that normal anymore. Not really caring about all the attention he was getting, he took a battle stance and prepared. He then used Riptide, which brought him up to the current situation. Rito could see the worried looks of all his friends as well as other students. The reptile man then surprised him when he jumped at him with claws ready to slice- he did not expect it at all. Everyone gasped as the reptile man struck at terrifyingly quick speed.

It was not a great start to the school day for Rito; he'd already gotten into a fight with a reptilian Yokai, and it seemed as if the creature had got a strong hit on him. However, this was wrong. Rito didn't expect the attack, but still had an extremely quick reaction time- people gasped even more when they saw he'd stopped the dangerous claws of the reptile man with his katana. _Don't die Yuuki-kun, _Haruna thought desperately- there wasn't a lot anyone could do. The creature before them was not human, so taking on it would be unwise. "What's the matter boy? Can't take on these attacks? You are a human after all; whatever weapons you have, it's all the same in the end," the reptile taunted. He hoped for an angry response, or even better, a wild, uncontrolled attack, but his expectations were not met. "Heh, I may be human, but you should learn to never underestimate your opponents. That type of stuff will lead to your downfall," Rito responded calmly. "Plus your breath stinks. Ever heard of a mint?" Rito added with a smirk. The reptile was infuriated at this statement and made a mad but quick lunge, which Rito dodged easily at unnatural speed. "I'll end this right now; electrical conduction, paralyse," Rito pointed his katana at the creature. To everyone's surprise, red electricity coursed through his arm onto the katana, before striking the reptilian- completely paralysing him. This was definitely Rito's win. "Ladies, gentlemen, whatever creed or race you may be, you should not treat eachother because of that. Everyone deserves equality in this World and life- that is my view. If it isn't yours, then fair enough, but reflect upon your views. Doesn't discrimination and hatred lead to more despair? It is an endless cycle if you use a narrow-minded approach of inequality," Rito announced to everyone. "I think I'll take my leave now," he concluded quietly as he picked up his hoodie and sheathed his katana. Everyone was amazed; Yuuki Rito had defeated a creature stronger than humans, and what he'd said was very true. It reached out to everyone, even the Yokai in the school- the name Yuuki Rito would stick in people's minds, especially after those events.

**Hi everyone, tenth chapter now! Celebrate with a party lol! Heh, but thanks everyone who has reviewed and viewed this story, because that's what has kept me going. As I said a few chapters before, I'll include the supernatural and Yokai in this story because it spices things up. Finally a fighting scene after so long; a scene like this has been in my mind for quite long so it was good to get it down on paper. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and review everyone. Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru. Next chapter- probably this Friday.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Aha, that was one hell of a show that I put on for the students at school. Absolutely beat that reptile thing. Heh, that was a shocking encounter for him I bet, _Rito thought smirking to himself due to his weird thoughts. After the fight, he'd made his way home in the most stylish fashion possible: taking to the skies. Using manipulation of air, it was all possible. _Makes me glad that I trained for so long, _Rito reflected. "Oh Rito, you're already back?" Mikan asked puzzled as she entered the house.

"Hai Mikan, I got into a slight pickle at school, and decided to make my way home after that," Rito replied.

"Why? Who did you get into a fight with?" Mikan questioned worried.

"Just some reptilian 'man'- it was nothing. I beat him, that's what matters, heh," Rito remarked nonchalantly.

Mikan glanced over her brother, making sure there was no injury, and nodded. "So much for staying out of trouble…" Mikan commented.

"Trouble is my stalker (_well, maybe Yuka actually, _Rito quickly thought), so it's always following me. I can't help it," Rito stated while smiling slightly.

"Rito, you were awesome at school. Especially that last part," Lala said lovingly to Rito. "Yeah, I think Rito-san will have even more girls after him with those events," Momo added. _Hopefully, some for a harem, _Momo thought deviously. Rito, worried by the strange twinkle in Momo's eyes, quickly responded: "I doubt that Momo… I'm pretty similar to before, and I don't think I'm that much of a chick magnet".

"Who'd have thought you'd have that much in you, you beast," Nana added with her usual name for him. "I can see that you think highly of me, o-great-second-princess-of-Deviluke," Rito replied sarcastically. That last part was for the specific purpose of annoying Nana, and by the looks of it, it was working. Her eyes twitching, Nana said angrily back to Rito: "Don't ever call me that".

"I'm just screwing around Nana. After all, you do have the looks of a princess…" Rito said casually. Again, there was a reaction from Nana: a blush formed on her face as she shook her head. "What are you saying you beast!" she shouted as she ran out the room. _Oh my, I wonder what would happen if he'd said that to me, _Momo pondered curiously. "She still hasn't changed in that retrospect," smirked a satisfied Rito. "I agree," nodded a smiling Lala.

"Mikan, I shall make all of us dinner today. So you can go take a hik- I mean a rest," Rito announced, spluttering at the last part.

"You can cook, Rito? Mikan questioned sceptical.

"Yeah boy, it's one of the things I learnt in my great voyage," Rito replied proudly.

"I'm not a boy Rito, and fine, if you really want to…" Mikan responded.

"It's just a phrase, but yeah. You do so much for everyone, so we should at least try and help sometimes. If I didn't, what sort of Onii-chan would I be?" Rito said ruffling his sister's hair. So, with that, Rito started the dinner preparations- _let's see how good my cooking skills are now, _Rito deliberated.

Using his fire manipulation skills, Rito had managed to pull off making some very high-quality dishes. Walking to the dining area, he announced: "Guys, dinner is ready!" This was followed by all of the house's occupants coming to the dining area. "Wow, this is very surprising. Never knew you'd become this skilful in cooking," Mikan commended.

"Yeah, it'd be great to have a King of Deviluke who can cook," Lala said happily.

"Haha, thanks guys, but my cooking is probably still sub-par to yours Mikan. You're just on another level," Rito said complimenting his sister. With that, they all sat down and ate (**A/N: I forgot what they say for meals, it was itadakimitsu or something like that**), enjoying the culinary talents of Rito.

The next day, Rito decided to go find Yami- _I want to see whether I can beat her or not, _he mused, confident that he would make some sort of impact on the deadly bio-weapon. After a small search, he found her in the library, where she instantly attacked him; " are you this willing to die Yuuki Rito?" she asked with a cold stare. Nervously, he replied, "ok, but let's take this to the fields". Yami was surprised by this but decided to follow.

"Alright Yami, you versus me; let's do this," Rito declared confidently as both of them prepared to engage.

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the late chapter, I had to do some stuff yesterday, so could not publish a chapter. This one is a bit short- I don't know, the creativity just wasn't there. I think its because of my headphone change (Im weird), so the effect of the songs (to create ideas), isn't as strong, but hopefully, this is a one-off. Thanks for all the support, and enjoy. Next chapters going to be interesting- review and view as always, thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Man, no wonder she's one of the top assassins in the galaxy- wonder what the other assassins are like, _Rito thought curiously, looking at the current situation- _wrong time to think about that though, _he smirked. "Yuuki Rito- you're certainly more of a target than you were two years ago. It seems it'll be more difficult to kill you," a slightly frustrated Yami said. Interestingly, the fight between them was quite even- Yami was expecting to beat Rito easily, but Rito wasn't going to go down easy, not when he had the ability to go face-to-face with her. "Come on Yami-san, I thought you'd be better than this- the definition of an assassin is a murderer of an important person in a surprise attack for political or religious reasons," he recited, remembering the dictionary definition. This was obviously said to taunt Yami, and even humiliate her to an extent (_I'm probably gonna regret this later, _he thought despairingly). She charged at Rito, blades searching for the target, and Rito once again blocked it with his katana; he then tried swinging the katana at her but she was too quick. _Heh, I bet she didn't expect me to be this skillful. But it seems that I can't get a good hit on her either, _he reflected happily at first, and then felt a bit hopeless. This was how the fight had been going for the whole time- they were both starting to get a bit tired, however their training meant that they could still go on. _Wait a moment, water plus electricity- that's the trick! Solution for this fight found, _he cheered in his head. With this, he shot out a jetstream of water, which Yami could not dodge, drenching the intergalactic assassin in water. _Now, to paralyze via electricity, _Rito thought with triumph as he ran towards Yami, confident in his victory. Because of the speed of the events, Yami did not even realize Rito racing towards her- _this is it, my win; they'll be making songs out of this day, _he was sure of his victory.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side (as always)- in fact, the usual ecchiness occurred: Rito ran forward, but somehow managed to trip on a blade of grass (_whyyyy! _despaired thoughts). With his balance gone, his body veered madly off course (some may say on-course), onto the chest (& breasts) of Yami. _Ohh no, I knew I was gonna regret this. Goodbye everyone, I'll see you in the afterlife, _he thought in defeat as Yami (who was extremely infuriated) smacked him so hard, that he flew to the other side of the world. "I hate ecchi," was all the slightly blushing intergalactic assassin said. Rito was what some say, gone with the wind (**A/N: With the weather we're getting in the UK, that might actually be possible lol**).

Rito arrived exhausted at his house the next evening. "Oh man, the flights from Marrakesh are long (**A/N: probably not halfway around the World from Japan, but oh well (it's in Morocco, Africa btw**))- there's gonna be a lot of awkward explanations," he uttered to himself, dreading the encounters at home, particularly with his sister. As mentioned earlier, Rito had ended up halfway around the World, thanks to Yami's signature 'anti-ecchi' punch, and Rito had just arrived at his home. _Man, I really don't get a break, _he smirked remembering the weird situations he'd gotten into since meeting Lala. _But it's just another day being me, _he chuckled in his head. Walking in, he was tackled by an over-excited Lala; "where you been Rito?" she asked curiously.

Looking around and taking a deep breath, he responded: "basically, it all started yesterday where I picked a fight with the crazy blonde assassin girl and I was about to win but I tripped on grass and landed on her chest then she smacked me halfway across the World where I had to get a plane flight back to Japan then I walked from the airport to hear then walked in, then you asked me 'where I'd been', then I told you that it basically all started yesterday-", he was cut off by the ringing sound of a metal ladle against a human skull. The skull being Rito's skull. _Goddamit Mikan, I was just getting to the good part as well, _he faintly thought before falling to the floor. "Mikan-san, I don't think you should have done that- sure he was tired, but that's the wrong way to send Rito-san to sleep," Momo mentioned to Mikan; _yeah, you should tie him up with rope onto a bed, that's how it's done. Oh my, that was unexpected, _Momo imagined with a devious chuckle.

"Oh my head- feel like a pin being hammered, with me being the wall," Rito said out loud. "Yeah, Mikan-san really KO'd you earlier," Momo replied to Rito.

"Oh hey Momo. Care to explain what you're doing in my bed?" he questioned as usual, albeit a bit more calm although inside… "You know me Rito-san, the usual stuff," she said seductively.

"Yeah, umm… look over there, a carrot in distress," he looked pointedly towards the window, and when Momo was looking towards that direction, he ran out his bedroom. _Man, that was the best I could come up with- sure Momo can talk to plants, but that was just bad, _he chastised in his head as he got downstairs. Strolling into the kitchen, he moonwalked back out in terror as he saw the Grim Reaper- well, it was Mikan, but the trauma from yesterday was still there. "Rito, I know you're there so don't try to run away," Mikan observed with a cold look on her face. "I wasn't trying to run away, I was going to run away but ok. Sorry about yesterday, but in my defense, it was all Yami's fault. If she hadn't been standing there, I wouldn't have ended up in Africa taking in the safari sigh- ignore the last part," explained Rito desperately.

"Still, you should try and stay out of trouble Rito- definitely not trying to incite attacks from Yami-chan," Mikan lectured.

Rito came up with a dodgy reply, which somehow complimented Mikan: "come on Mikan- you're the kind, responsible caring one of our family; there needs to be the trouble maker, the freedom fighter, the revolutionary, and that's me".

"Fine you trouble maker, you get away with this one," Mikan said smiling happy at her brother's view of her.

**Hey everyone- im back. Ive finally got back into the right frame of mind and tried to make this chapter quite humorous. As I said before, I might add some more Yokai as OCs, review or PM me on your views of that. As always, hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one might be either tomorrow or Thursday- so review and enjoy everyone. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Yeah, it's Halloween again- time to sit home and relax and do nothing, _Rito thought happily- to him, it didn't really make much of a difference that it was Halloween. Sure Lala, Momo, Mikan, Nana and everybody else went 'trick and treating', but he was perfectly content at home. After all, he was alone and would not be disturbed (hopefully). _The wind sure is loud today da? And my bruises are still sore from yesterday, courtesy of the sensible sister and the angry assassin, who had an infatuation with endangering his life; _he reflected on the events of yesterday and sighed. Things were still as entertaining and painful as before- strangely though, the school day had been suspiciously normal. _There should have been (more) dodgy happenings in school than what there was today, _he considered for a moment. He really hoped the rest of the day (the evening) went normally, because after the unexpected detour he'd got from Yami-san, Rito didn't have it in him for any weird happenings. But this is Rito, and it was Halloween, so that peace was not going to last for long.

Rito had been enjoying his music (in his earphones, **A/N: like me**), when he heard a very large banging noise in the kitchen- this froze him up, and not like a Mizore-freeze (**A/N: Rosario Vampire**), but a more mental one. All rationality had been questioned; Rito suspected (and hoped) that maybe it was one of the bins or something outside, which had caused that noise. But in truth, his mind was telling him that this noise had definitely been inside and was definitely not an accident. "Maybe one of the dishes fell. I'll check it out- in the morning," he spoke out nervously, trying to calm his senses and reassure his mind. This was really starting to get to him, but he decided to pass it off. For about 30 minutes longer, Rito kept hearing weird shuffling noises around the house; feeling uneasy, he made his was upstairs to his safe house: his room. _I'll be safe in there, _he thought uneasily. Walking upstairs, he did not notice the shadow watching him from the hallway, its red eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Ahhh. I was probably overreacting earlier- those sounds could've been anything. Bins, trees, the wind, vampires, werewolve-" he paused mid-sentence; _ok, saying that made me even more uncomfortable- double points to myself for doing that, _he chastised himself in his mind. Unfortunately, his travels during the last two years had also made out clear to him that the supernatural did exist- Yokais of many different varieties existed, some of them friendly, the others not so. Rito had confidence in his ability: he was sure that he could match even the strongest of Yokais. However, he was at a disadvantage as well due to his injuries and the whole house being whatever-it-was-that-was-outside's hunting grounds- especially if it was something like a werewolf or vampire. In this sort of night environment, their powers & abilities would put them at the advantage. _I guess I have to be ready to take on whatever it is, _he mused in defeat. He had accepted that this was definitely not from the outside, but more disturbingly, something inside. So, he waited in his room- he waited and waited, not hearing anything until after 15 minutes. And this sound was a bone-chilling one, the sound of breathing mixed in with the creaking of the stairs- _oh great, now I'm in for a one-night stand with some Yokai, _he sighed in sadness.

Time seemed to travel slower as the thing outside slowly passed each room, Rito did not even want to know what it was- just seeing it would make him very frightened. After all, even during his travels, he'd never journeyed in the night; fearful of the consequences if he did. Rito held his breath in anticipation, as the creature stopped outside his door; _just open up the door, I've got a small gift for you- heh, these tungsten bullets will be perfect, _he thought with a smirk as he got out his rare Pancor Jackhammer shotgun out. _Heh, you'll leave the place with more holes than you entered with, _he contemplated in a rather sadistic manner (he realised that his fear was making him act a bit cuckoo). To his surprise though, the footsteps moved away from his room and instead back downstairs. "I think I should probably take this chance to run," he whispered to himself, not wanting to take the windows way out- he didn't want to injure himself further, it would be such a _pane_. Secretly very happy at the prospect of getting out alive, he rushed downstairs, not even caring about all the sound he made. He put on his shoes double-time, and reached for the door handle- and stopped as he felt the hand of someone on his shoulder. _So close, _he pouted in his head, scared of his fate.

Rito was definitely very nervous right now; after strange noises started plaguing him, he had made his way upstairs, and took refuge in his room, worried about what was in the house with him. When the thing had come upstairs, he was at a state of cardiac arrest, but thankfully it had gone downstairs. Stupidly thinking that he was free to run, he'd ran downstairs in a noisy manner, and before he could escape, the 'creature' had found him. In the darkness, Rito could not make out its features, the only apparent thing being its slender figure and hungry red eyes (_ohhhh crap, _he'd thought at that moment). "Hi, umm, please don't eat me. I wouldn't taste nice, even with BBQ sauce," he pleaded desperately; _I really shouldn't have said that last part, _he again chastised himself. Suddenly, he was pushed down by the creature, Rito not having any strength left, could not stop this happening. Then the pink-haired creature made it's way onto him- _wow wow wow?! Pink-haired? No way, is that who I thnk that is? _And well, the figure of a pink-haired, quite slender girl came into view: "oh Rito-san, you're so cute when you're scared," Momo cooed at him. "And, I'm hungry as well… for you, if you get what I mean," she continued suggestively. _Well, at least it wasn't a monster, _he sighed with a small amount of happiness. Slowly pushing Momo off, he said: "thanks for the offer, but I don't think it'll be good on my health."

"There's always next time Rito-san," she whispered into his ear seductively as he turned a shade of red. With that, everybody else walked in, bags filled with the 'treats' of the night- Rito on the other hand, was still recovering from the 'trick': _I survived today, that's what matters right? _He thought with a sigh.

**Hey everyone! I thought I'd make a Halloween-themed chapter because it's tomorrow and it would be good to incorporate it into the To Love-Ru story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, because it was quite fun to write this- look out for OCs in the future. So view and review. Thanks for the reviews and helpful comments everyone! Anybody else find it weird that this is the ****thirteenth**** chapter, and its to do with Halloween? Yeah I only realised it when I was writing. Enjoy your Halloween everyone, and look out for anything shady/weird in your house/area. Next chapter will probably be Friday.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Damn, that Momo… that's gonna give me nightmares for quite a while, _Rito reflected on the events of the last night (which was Halloween). The night had involved him getting stalked in the house by an unknown entity, and through some very uncomfortable events, he found that it was Momo. _Some of the stuff she does is wayyy tooo friendly- a bit suggestive, but oh well, _Rito considered for a moment. "Momo, that was really surprising yesterday- you scared the crap out of me. And what was up with your eyes? They were all red and stuff…" Rito asked puzzled. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it Rito-san, because I definitely did. You're even cuter when you're scared. As for my eyes, they were like that for Halloween," she said smiling. Her statement made Rito fluster, but he straightened up as he began to think again: _for Halloween? Must be some fancy Devilukean tech. They are aliens after all… _Nana also joined them in the living room and asked Rito: "how was your Halloween you beast?"

"Who the hell are you?" was Rito's reply; in his thoughts, he wasn't particularly listening and reflexively blurted out something completely random. "Wait. What did you say?" Rito asked as he finally realised where he was (and what he said). As Nana's face took a more angry turn, Rito was subject to an early and painful facelift in the consequence.

_Damn, that Nana… that's gonna give me pains for quite a while. Wait a moment; this feels a bit déjà vu… _Rito thought to himself as he recovered from Nana's free facelift. Rubbing his cheeks (which were sore), he realised that everybody else (with the exception of Momo), had gone out. "Where's everyone gone?" he questioned curiously to Momo. "They've all gone out shopping for clothes, and possibly Christmas (_Christmas?! A bit early wouldn't you say, _Rito mused while she said this), leaving just you and me in the house Rito-san," she stated, winking at the last part. _That's never good, is it? _Rito thought worriedly in his head. _It'd be good to think of an idea; better not to let her think of what we can do, _he said to himself desperately. "Ahh, yes Momo, I think we should go out. I haven't been outside around the city in longgg, so yeah. How about it?" he asked hopefully- it was valid after all. "Okay Rito-san, but next time, I'll decide what we're doing," Momo smirked as she said the last part. Rito's reaction involved gulping.

Both Rito and Momo were now outside, walking around the town, although Momo was kind of clinging to him (as usual). "So Rito-san, what other powers do you have?" she questioned curiously. In the two years he had been gone, Momo always had wondered what sort of things he'd done and the stuff he'd learned. Especially after the fight involving the reptile Yokai in school, this had increased her interest in Rito. To her, this made him an even more of a stronger candidate for the Devilukean throne. "Well, I guess I'm physically fitter and better- a bit more enhanced I guess. I can kind of manipulate different elements and things," he shrugged casually. "But I think everyone is really surprised Rito-san, the person you're, is quite different from before," she added.

"Heh Momo, I'm still the same person I was two years ago. The base of myself is unchanged; my feelings are pretty much the same, but now… now I can actually stand up and protect the things that I care for the most. That thing… would be you guys. You're what I will stand up and fight for; don't worry, this time, I will protect you guys," he declared proudly with a thumbs up. Momo really didn't have much to say, it was all clear to her. _He went on that journey, and those hardships to become stronger. For us, _she thought happily. _Everything you do makes me fall for you even more Rito-san, _she looked at him with a smile while he was walking, and even tightened her grip by a fraction. _My arms are starting to hurt, _Rito looked around in panic.

"Is this okay Momo? It's nothing fancy, and it's not as big as you thought but it should fill you up," Rito said in an awkward manner.

"If it's from you Rito-san, I don't mind…" she replied deviously. _Okay, what I just said sounded really weird. And she made it sound even weirder. Damn innuendos! _He chastised in his head. They had both stopped for lunch at a small restaurant and decided to have Ramen (**A/N: So uncreative of me lol but I couldn't think of any other food**). As they enjoyed their meal, there was no conversation making it a bit awkward, especially for Rito who'd notice Momo smirking every now and then. Breaking the silence, Momo added: "Rito-san, this feels like a date doesn't it?" Unprepared for that statement, Rito nearly choked on his food, and had to drink some water to regain composure. "No- of course not. It's just like two friends having lunch. There's nothing weird about it right?" he said, stuttering and in panic. _Aha, he's still the same Rito-san inside after all- but he's got all these new powers right, _she thought cheerfully. _That equals more prospects for the Harem Plan, and myself, _she added in her head smirking. "Momo, can you help me get presents for everyone? I mean, I should do something for everyone after being gone for so long, "he asked with a smile. She quickly replied with an 'of course'. For her, it meant more time with Rito, so it was an easy decision for her.

"Man, that was tiring. I didn't even know that I knew so many people," he said out loud in dismay as he trudged along carrying all the presents for his friends; they consisted of a mixture of clothing, jewellery, and electronics. Although Momo offered to carry some of the bags, he refused saying that it wouldn't be fair on her. _Those bags felt a lot lighter earlier, _he reflected sadly, _but it's for everyone so I can handle it all. _"I said I'd get something for everyone, but I also ended up buying something for myself," he remarked on the guitar on his back.

"Not at all Rito-san, although I must say, I'm surprised you had an interest in music, especially guitars," Momo responded looking at the instrument.

"It's a recent thing. Listening to all that music during my travels (and now) inspired me," he replied casually. "And by the way, thanks for today Momo. I really appreciate it," he added. Momo simply smiled and said, "anytime Rito-san". Reaching into his pockets, he got out a sparkling chain with a well-polished and refined piece of sapphire. "I said I'd get something for everyone- including you Momo. Thanks for everything; even though we have our moments, I can always rely on you. And without you, things just wouldn't be the same," he said smiling, as he handed the chain to Momo. She was grinning massively, and for her, this day had gone even better than she thought it would. _Likewise Rito-san, without you, things wouldn't be the same either. My life is a lot better and happier thanks to you Rito-san, _she thought happily as they entered their home.

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed your Halloween. Yeah so 14****th**** chapter here, and been on this story for over a month. Thanks for all the support! This chapter's a Momo chapter, with her (and Rito) being the main focus. Hope you enjoy it, and well, view and review. Next chapter may be either tomorrow or Sunday so thanks everyone and enjoy your weekends!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, normally I don't put this at the start but this is to tell you that this chapter will be quite dark. It will be gory and a bit graphic, basically leaning towards M in rating. Basically an experience Rito has during his two-year disappearance. That's my warning/note.**

_It's good to see everyone so happy again- but I guess going out and getting stuff for them is a good tactic, _Rito thought with a smirk. _Boy, am I glad to be back- things got quite hectic during those two years, _he reminisced. Once Rito had got inside (and reassured a worried Mikan that nothing dodgy had happened between him and Momo), he had given the presents to the people who were present (so his sister and the Devilukean Sisters); the rest he would give on another date. As he fell asleep, his dreams pointed towards a faint and dark memory…

_One year ago, _October 2014, somewhere in rural northeast Russia. "Man, my fingers are so cold- even with all these clothes, it's still cold. Heh, it's never like this in Japan," the now identified Yuuki Rito said as he trudged through the thick snow. He'd decided to come to Russia for some extra training, in particular endurance and firearms training; people had informed him that this was a good place to improve those aspects. But here he was, in a very remote part, in the freezing cold, amidst a forest; mind you, the setting was a perpetual darkness as it was winter, and most the time, it was dark. _I hope Lala, Mikan, Haruna and everyone are fine back in Japan- it'll be great to meet them again. But first, gotta become stronger and get some, _he thought tom himself as he remembered all his family & friends. He felt grateful in the current situation, as he had not met any Yetis or Almas (**A/N: Another mythical ape-like creature that is said to live around the Caucasian and Altai mountains of Central Asia**), but this also gave him another question: "where is everyone?" he asked rhetorically. He had not seen a single human for days and miles; the last humans he had seen was back when he entered Russia through the Amur oblast (province) a few days ago. He thought that the area might just be extremely remote, however, within a few minutes, he came upon a village.

Rito had finally found a village after walking (and seeing nothing for days). But even through the shroud of the strong blizzard surrounding him, he could tell there was something very wrong here. _I might regret this, but let's check this place out, _he considered after a moment's look. As he trudged closer to it, the village became clearer- well, what remained of it. What had happened here, looked like the scene of a natural disaster; the settlements were completely ruined with fires consuming many buildings- it was like the aftermath of a war. Increasing his suspicions even further, were the charred-out remains of many military vehicles: APCs, jeeps, and even a tank were among the burnt mechanical junk. _This is not good- especially in a remote place like this. Something went wrong here, _he thought with worry. Then he saw the trails… crimson streaks spread all around the village: on the walls, spread across the houses, even on the snow. The sight of the blood sent a cold chill into Rito. And he hadn't seen everything yet. There were _bodies_, scattered all over the place- they looked as if they had been mutilated; some were villagers, and some were uniformed _(probably soldiers_). Many of the bodies had scared looks on their faces, their face filled with pure horror. The bodies themselves, had been… they had been brutally torn- they didn't even look human anymore. It was inhumane. This evidence changed the outlook; Rito originally thought this may have been an attack by soldiers on a village, but everything here convinced him that it was something else.

Still very much anxious and worried, Rito decided to look around the village a bit more. The sight of blood, corpses, and destruction, all made the scene look like Hell. These innocent villagers and soldiers had been massacred, and the culprit, it was something truly monstrous. Even as he tried to look away, the scene send soul-piercing chills through his body; some of the bodies didn't even have recognisable faces; some of the mutilated bodies looked like those of children; _really, what happened here? _Rito reflected upon the dark scenes. Hearing some coughing, he finally came across a survivor; he looked middle-aged, with greyish hair and quite a stocky build, he was also wearing an army uniform, and was bleeding heavily. Noticing Rito, the mortally-injured soldier looked up and said: "Слушай сюда ребенком, вы, вероятно, не знаете, что здесь произошло, но я говорю вам, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Это место ада-эти вещи. Они разорвут вас на части-они монстров. Оставьте мертвых, и никогда не возвращаться в это место, если вы хотите сохранить ваши жизни". Rito, who'd learnt Russian in his travels, came to understand that this was a warning to not stay here and leave (**A/N: I don't know any Russian, I just used google translate**). So he asked curiously, "Почему? Что это за «вещи», этих «монстров» вы говорите о?" He wanted to know what the soldier was talking about, but before any of that, the soldier got a .44 Magnum out, and pointed it to his own head, saying "Ты лучше не знать-просто убежать отсюда!" as a final warning before pulling the trigger. The bullet penetrated the man's skull and finished off what remained of his life, as Rito looked away. More blood decorated the cold Russian night…

After burying the soldier and saying his respects, he equipped himself with the Magnum the soldier had used on himself (_your sacrifice will not go down in vain, I will find out what's going on here_), and a scoped ACOG AK-47 he had found among the ruins. _I have to find out what's happening here, and look for any survivors (if there are any), _he thought with a despaired look. However, his thinking was cut short by the sounds of irregular trudging on the snow; he looked around and in front of him were a group of figures, numbering to over twenty, and they had a mixture of clothes. But that was the least of his worries, as he looked closer at them: they were covered in blood; many of them also had massive cuts or gashes across their bodies. _With those injuries, they should be dead, right? _He thought in panic to himself. They also had a hungry look on their eyes and a quiet snarling could also be heard- Rito couldn't believe it! He was sure he had seen some of them earlier as corpses- they were living, and they were dead. _I have to get out of here,_ _otherwise I'll lose my humanity, _he contemplated sombrely as the living dead approached him.

"Eat this!" Rito shouted as he unloaded another clip into a crowd of zombies- the shots ripped through the zombies, but still, some persisted. Then Rito realised he should aim for the head (_just like the movies I guess_), as he aimed towards the heads of the approaching horde. This time, the shots splattered the heads of the assailants, as more blood flew onto the cold snow- it was no longer searching, it was survival. _I should probably avoid being bitten as well, _he thought in addition, as he ran across the roofs of the buildings that still stood. He had to find the way out of this village; staying here would be a death sentence. Throwing fire at the ground (and zombies), he managed to divert the attention away from himself- it was good that this blizzard was here; it provided a good cover for him. After navigating for another minute or so, he finally found the way out. He was about to run to the safety of the forest, when he heard the calls "дожидаться!" and saw a young adult man running in his direction. Rito was going to call back to the man telling him to hurry, but his blood turned to liquid nitrogen at the sight: all around the man, he saw the living dead approach the man. Swearing inside his head, he ran towards the direction of the man; _his voice must have attracted them, _he thought with dismay. Even though he was travelling at top speed, Rito could not do anything as he watched the man helplessly get ripped apart by the dead. Their hands and moths dug into the poor shouting man, tearing into his skin, his blood, and his very body. All that could be heard in the night was the loud cries of pain, and chillingly, the hungry chewing of the unknown.

For Rito, that night had scarred him emotionally and physically- helpless, hopeless, dead inside, he couldn't do anything to save that man from a fate worse than death. And the look on the man's face as he was mauled… it haunted him, and in his nightmares, he saw them. And every time, the eyes would look at him… pleading for help, and every time, he could do nothing but helplessly watch. As he woke up from another disturbed sleep, he saw the concerned look of both Momo and Mikan looking at him. "Rito-san, are you okay? You were sweating and thrashing about a lot…" she asked him worried.

"Heh, don't worry, it was just a bad dream- nothing else," he said, hoping to sound convincing. Some things are better left unsaid, and as the dying Russian soldier had once hinted to him back on that fateful day, unknown. Both Momo and Mikan could tell that there was something much more; it was reflected in Rito's sad hollow eyes as he walked past them- his smile a mere façade.

**Hey again everyone! What did you think? I got this idea today, and wanted to use it to show a darker side of Rito's journey and what he'd learned. Basically one of the memories that still plagues him. I hope you enjoy this chapter (longest one so far), and I also hope that I got across the situation & its impact on Rito, to everyone. So view and review guys! Next chapter will probably be coming Friday. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rito still felt a bit shaken- some events from his 2 year-long journey had left a mark, and still haunted him to this day. He really hoped Mikan, Momo or anyone else, would not notice his nightmares- he really didn't want to be telling them. _Some things are left better unsaid, _Rito thought with a chill. But on that day, he'd really seen the cruel and unknown side of the World- he knew the supernatural existed (thanks to Oshizu), but he had yet to experience a disturbing one like that. _It's definitely like something from a movie, but, it's all real, _Rito again thought lost in the dark memories. He was awoken from his thoughts by Nana, who asked him: "Want to go shopping with me?" Too be honest, he did kinda want to go, but he decided against it: "Thanks for the offer, but I've got some stuff I gotta do". She seemed disappointed with the answer; even so, she nodded and waved 'bye' to him. _I need some time on my own, _he considered.

Back in the house, Momo and Mikan were still very much curious and worried about Rito; they had never seen that hollow look in him before. Obviously, there was something that Rito did not want to talk about; nevertheless it did nothing to quench their curiosity. Breaking the silence, Momo was the first to speak: "Mikan-san, what do you think that was all about? I mean, you've known Rito-san the longest…"

"… I really don't know Momo. That expression… in the years we've been together, I've never seen it," she replied sadly.

"Hmm… it must be something from when he was away," Momo deduced. "After all, he rarely seems to talk about the specific details or events," she continued.

"You may be correct Momo. But we don't really know what… knowing Rito, he may not even want to speak about it," she said concerned.

"Poor Rito; I've never seen him like this…" Momo said musing. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of the phone. They rushed to the phone, where Mikan answered it, with Lala on the other side. "Wait, what? You have to be joking right?" Mikan said with shock at what she was hearing. "We'll be there," she said with panic. "What's happened?" Momo questioned, surprised at how scared Mikan looked. "It's Rito- he's in trouble," she replied in a frantic voice.

_Man, this day just gets worse for me, doesn't it? And there's more than one- they do look a bit familiar… _Rito reflected on his current situation. He had been walking quite casually, when out of nowhere, he was ambushed and surrounded by a group of demons; they numbered at at least eight. "You are that human- the one who killed many and wounded others back in Ulaanbaatar (**A/N: Capital of Mongolia btw**)- we will have this revenge scum," one of the demons snarled at him. All of the demons stood up at around six foot on average, and they also looked very capable of destroying a whole city. Pretty much all of the demons had a red colouring, and claws, and teeth- the usual. The one who had spoken however, had a more green colouring to him, and also boasted wings- _he must be the ringleader than_, Rito deduced. Clearing his throat, Rito said with anger and confidence: "Look, today is really not the day you want to be screwing around with me in. If you truly value your lives, then consider walking away from this…" The glint in his eyes when he said this was very unnerving. Even a few of the demons shuddered when they saw this. "Heh, are you threatening us? A lowly being should not be speaking up to a superior being like that. Attack the human scum- leave not a trace of him!" the head demon commanded; this boosted the demons' morale, and they charged. But he wasn't there. Not a moment later, and one of the demons dropped to the ground; blood spurting from its neck, the head missing. Rito reappeared, holding the head, and with a cold look, he said: "who's next?"

Momo and Mikan arrived at where Lala told them to arrive; they were at the top of the school building, with a view to where Rito was. There were other people as well: Yui, Haruna, Mea, even Yami was there. "What's happening? Is Rito okay?" Mikan asked frantically. "Yeah, he's fine… but, what I see down there, is not a normal human," Yami replied sombrely. Slicing through the wind, the shuriken cut through the skull of one of the demons, _that's another one, _Rito thought with triumph. One thing that was also true, was that Rito had became a bit darker and merciless in the last two years- those experiences had also changed him mentally. As another charged at him, he got out his MPSK and quickly fired out five shots; all five shots hit their target, as another two demons fell, their heads filled with tungsten pieces. Only one remained now, and it was the ringleader; he decided to run. "I'm not going to let you get away," Rito stated as his katana suddenly glowed an onyx colour. "Darkness-style! Shadow Sweep- Destruction," he shouted as he swung his katana in an upwards-diagonal motion. From the katana, came a curved black projectile, which struck the fleeing demon at a frightening speed- he wouldn't be getting back up again. _Takes care of those buzzards, _he said to himself in his head. "Training comes in handy I guess," he spoke out aloud, and then noticed many people heading in his direction. A lot of whom he recognised.

"Wow! That was so amazing Rito-sempai! You cut them like they were Swiss cheese. And some of them actually looked like it with the bullet holes…" Mea said with admiration. They were all sitting at home; Mea, Mikan, Momo, Nana, Lala, Yui, Haruna, Yami, Yuka (**A/N: after all these chapters without her lol**), and Rito himself. "Yeah, I've never met a human person as unique and awesome as you Rito-kun," Yuka remarked with a smile. However, the majority of people present were somewhat scared and worried: "Rito, was that really you? The way you looked earlier- it was…" Mikan asked in concern, but she couldn't even finish her sentence. Many of the girls looked scared as Rito looked around; "sorry guys, in these two years, I've changed. It may not have been in a good way, but I had to. Sorry that you had to see earlier…" Rito apologised as he walked upstairs. Mikan tried to follow him, but Momo told her that he might need some time alone. _Life's not going to be so easy anymore is it? _Rito questioned himself as he lay there.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late chapter. As I said on my profile, I may update a bit less- I just haven't been in the writing spirit recently. It's selfish; I feel like a lot has happened when it hasn't. I'll try and update coming weekend. Hope you like this chapter, its got Rito owning the crap out of demons. So yeah, read and review as always. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"…There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master/ I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer/ I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go/ I need you with me as I enter the shadows…" (**A/N: Guess what song guys? If you recognize it, then awesome!**) the sound of the music filled his room as he lay down on his bed. A concentrating Yuuki Rito began to think about his friends again; _heh, remember those years before- times were so simple back then. Are my feelings still the same I wonder?_ He reminisced with sadness. _Hold on?! I still haven't confessed to Sarenji after all these years- these interruptions man… they must be funny for anyone watching. But, one day, I will confess, _he declared in his mind with confidence. He then made his way downstairs for another 'normal' day.

"Hey Mikan, how you doing?" Rito asked nonchalantly walking into the kitchen; as expected, his responsible sister was already up and making breakfast. _I really do have a great family right, _he said to himself in his head. "I'm fine Rito. What about you? You went to bed a bit early yesterday…" she stated worried.

"Yeah, I'm good, although even I must admit, four in the evening is a bit too early for anybody's sleep," he replied back with a smirk. Handing him a breakfast (**A/N: maybe a stupid question, but what's like a typical breakfast in Japan? Is it the same as here in Europe, or something else?**), she told him with a smile: "stay out of trouble today, ok?" _At least he's back to his usual self, _Mikan thought reassured. "By the way, I'll be out helping dad tonight, so take care of yourself, and don't do anything weird with Lala," she informed him sternly; as she walked away, Rito reflected to himself: _she's grown a lot in these past two years. Not just physically, but mentally- she seems even more responsible and reliable than before. You really are something, Mikan…_

When he finally got back to school, he was tackled by an overly excited Run (as always). "Rito-kun, I finally get to see you after so looonnnggg," she said excitedly. "Heh, you two…" he replied awkwardly (_it's only been like a week, _he thought confused). "Me, three…" said a voice as a topless Principal sprinted at inhuman speeds towards Run (_oh crap! He could beat Usain Bolt in the 100m, _Rito mused with a scared look on his face). Thankfully, his topless assault was ended quickly by flames as Kyouko made her entrance; "oh, hey there Kyouko-san," Rito said rather casually.

"Hey there Rito-san," she replied equally casually; the Principal's never-ending beating and his disturbing recovery speed, was quite normal, and had been so for quite a few years. "How's your acting career going then? Still ALIGHT right? The FLAME of desire, never BURNS out," Rito stated.

"Yeah, it's good. Although, we could've gone without all those puns…" she replied with a smile.

"Puns? Those weren't puns Kyouko-san…" Rito commented with a clueless look on his face as he walked on. _That was more awkward than it should have been, _he thought to himself.

"Hey there Yuuki-kun. Are you okay? You look kinda dazed…" a voice spoke out to a day-dreaming Rito. He had been having a weird daydream, where he'd become Riko, and was being chased by many boys (and Mea). _That was just disturbing, _he said to himself as he shook his head. Taking his surroundings in and the person in front of him, he formed a response: "oh yeah… hey-hello- merry Christmas. Hi Sairenji, I'm perfectly fine- just saw some weird stuff in my head… heh" he replied awkwardly, as silence descended upon them. "How are you then, Sairenji?" he asked casually as he plugged his headphones into his iPod.

"I'm good too…" she really wanted to ask him out with her after school with Lala and some others, but found it difficult to gather the courage. "Listen Yuuki-kun, do… do you want to come with Lala, some others and me later?" she asked, slightly flustered. For a moment, Rito froze as all his bodily functions stopped to take in information… _Processing… processing…. Buffering… error in conne- _"Oh yeah, I'd be glad to Sairenji. Take care then; I'll see you (and others) after school, I've got some fishing to do," he said hastily, thinking of an excuse that would actually qualify. For Haruna though, she felt very happy: _I can't wait, it's going to be great._

**I think I shall end this chapter here (a bit short though sorry). Hey everyone thanks for all the support and stuff- I'm out of the uncreative phase, and (probably) back in the zone. To all my reviewers, thanks (the support (white beaner dedication my friend) and advice from both Miknel-san and Yulli Koii Liam), as it actually reminded me about Rito's love troubles in the canon manga, and what To Love-Ru's actually about. Also provided me with some more material for future. Stay tuned everyone, and read and review. Next chapter will either be tomorrow or Sunday.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Heh, it's been so long since we've all been out like this- well me anyways…" said an excited Rito to himself over his music. _But, I'm sure today will be good. It'll be good to catch up with social convention again (_**A/N: Reference everyone. Get me?**), he contemplated. _Is it a good day for a confession? _He asked himself for a moment; the reply came up clear: _probably not- just got back so yeah… maybe another day? _He thought to himself hopefully as he walked towards the mall (**A/N: First thing that came up in my head when I thought about this**) where they were all going to meet up. After a couple of minutes of 'fun' walking (_at least I had something to listen to, _he commented to himself on the situation), he saw his group of friends, all talking and laughing. _Alright, let's do this, yeah, _he told himself as he went to the group. He swore he saw Nemesis loitering around when he recalled the evening.

"Hey everyone, the main star is here," Rito introduced himself jokingly. "Nice to see everyone in one piece… heh," he continued, before being confronted by the confused and awkward looks of everyone. In the group, Rito saw Haruna, Lala, Momo, Nana, Yuka, Saruyama, Kotegawa, Mea, Mio and Momoika (**A/N: Hah, forgot about including those two on previous chapters**); the usual group of friends. "So Saruyama, I see you're a monkey as well," Rito chuckled.

"Nah Rito, that's just my name. And if you're thinking about change, then you should see yourself my friend," Saruyama replied as quickly.

"Heh yeah, but it was for the best I guess. Are you as desperate as before then?" Rito shrugged casually, asking the 'forbidden' question. "What do you mean 'as before'? And no, I'm less desperate, but I'm still a bit jealous Rito- your powers of magnetism on women defies all physics. And I thought I finally had a chance when you left…" Saruyama stated with menace; for Rito however, this hostility was typical of Saruyama. Envy could do weird stuff to you; that's what he'd learnt in the past as he recalled the numerous times he'd been chased by a mob of boys. "Well, it's good to be back as always," Rito commented.

"Yeah, it's better this way; everyone's happy as well," Saruyama said with a smile. Weirdly though, his gaze narrowed slightly, and Rito could tell that he'd thought of something dodgy to either say or ask. He was correct about this. "Say, it's kind of weird. In the two years I was gone, I did not see Riko-chan once…" he said with suspicion as Rito thought with a sigh: _this idiot is going to be the death of me_. "I see… you kidnapped her and forced her to do your bidding. You are an evil man Mr. Rito, but I will save her from your clutches you ero-tyrant!" he shouted at Rito as his eyes widened. Rito slowly moved away from him. "What's up with Saruyama? Did he lose his banana or something?" Mio asked curiously, making a pun out of his name as Saruyama himself was making weird chants. "Uhh no- he's deluding himself as usual," Rito replied casually back.

After Saruyama got over his disturbing phase, the group split off into their genders to check out some clothing stores (even though Rito had been offered by Momo to come with them, to 'help' them in the changing rooms. He'd replied 'no' while blushing quite massively). _That girl, I swear she just has to make things more weirder than they already are, _Rito reflected on Momo. "Rito, you have to check out some of the new games on the PS4 for this fall. They're sick!" Saruyama declared with confidence. Remembering how the next-generation consoles were set to be released around the time he left (two years ago), he'd completely forgotten about it. "Oh yeah, how were the consoles then?" Rito asked with interest. "PS4 was good, but Xbox One was a rip-off- you wouldn't even need half the stuff on it," Saruyama quickly replied, commenting on the consoles.

"I gotta buy myself one of those; I don't want to be stuck in the Stone Age," Rito stated with confidence, as he walked into the store.

"I didn't think you were that rich, Rito! Don't tell me you got into some bad habits during the last two years," Saruyama suggested with a dark look on his face.

"Uh no. It's true I got this money during the last two years, but I didn't steal it. I got it for things like helping people, protecting places, that type of stuff; the World's a big place," Rito answered, remembering his journey.

"Heh, I guess you're a lot cooler than you were before Rito. We better meet up with the girls though, they'd be angry if we were late for eating out," Saruyama said with a smirk as they walked towards the restaurant. "Yeah," Rito said in agreement. _So much for talking to some of my friends… although it was good to catch up with Saruyama. At least we get to eat out, _he thought happily for the consolation.

Time flew very quickly as it was half-past eight in the evening when they finally said their 'goodbyes'; for some of the girls (like Haruna and Yui), time had gone so quick, they hadn't even got a chance to speak with Rito. _That was quite fun, _he reflected on the day, as his group of Lala, Momo, Nana, and himself, made their way home. There would be no one at home as Mikan was helping at her dad's place, so they had no worries about being late. "Thanks for the day guys, it really was great. Had fun while hanging out with everyone," Rito said happily to the Devilukean sisters with a smile. "That's good Rito. It's my job as a wife to insure that my husband is happy," Lala declared with a thumbs-up, with Rito's small blush the response, while Momo just sniggered a bit. "It's not like we (I) did it for you. You just looked down, so we needed to cheer you up. There needs to be a beast in the house right?" Nana remarked in her usual tsundere tone with a small wink. Both Momo and Rito found that sentence suggestive, and both had their own responses. "How ecchi…" Momo said with a smirk.

"I might have to call you Nana-ero-hime from now…" Rito said flustered and looking away. Nana spluttered out a sentence of: "No, that's not what I meant, I mean- " Her sentence was interrupted by Rito, who said: "heh, it truly is great to be back".

**Hey everyone. Finally put Saruyama into the story- I'd completely forgotten about some of the characters in the manga. Hope you like this chapter. Read and review as always. And many thanks to the support from people; it's really helped me to continue writing. Next chapter will probably be coming Friday, so stay tuned. Enjoy, and have a nice weekend everyone!**


End file.
